Evil will always find a way
by Dragonhero15
Summary: A Story of the Overlords new dominion, of his new enemies, of a companion he never would have thought to meet. A hidden character makes its apperence as a defeated one begin to rise once again. He' gonna need more Minions...


Hey there. I know im making this sorta hard on myself by making a 3rd story already with the 2 others nowhere near complete, but I just got a sort of reverse of Writers block (is that even possible?). I'm a huge fan of Overlord and after seeing the Jester ending again I finally wondered "Hmm...What is he doing there?" hoping they would explain in the next game. So I figured I'd make this little thing. (Also sorry this may look weird, my beta reader has been away for quite some time and i don't know when she'll be back. Lets hope its soon eh?)

Gnarl's P.O.V

I have seen masters come and go. Exploded, Disintegrated, Immolated. But I must admit, this master's death was particularly gruesome! Ah it does do my black heart good to see an old fashioned slaughter. Much like when the 2nd Overlord overthrew the 1st. Our new Master has proven himself. Sure he was once a leader of Good, but the last Overlords plan has seen the rebirth of Evil! Shame he died horribly in the process.

"ALL HAIL THE OVERLORD! The true Evil lord!" Gnarl shouts as his Master returns from the battle. All the minions within earshot began to cheer and dance. Those that weren't quickly finished off the Corrupt Minions. As he walked back to his newly gained thrown in the ominous silence that made him terrifying. Rose was particularly happy that the Overlord had survived. She couldn't help but to go and hug him before he sat down.

"Master. Now that you are truly our new Overlord, we should get you healed up. I grouped together some Blues for you in your private quarters. The Browns and Reds will begin on the construction for whatever was damaged and the Greens will see to the slaughter of any that escaped your wrath."

Gnarl kindly interjected. The Overlord glared at him threw his helm which Gnarl knew was never a good sign. More a sign that, unless he thinks of something fast, will result in him being drop-kicked from the highest point in the Tower.

"I am sorry Master. It's just we had to obey him. He was still technically our Master. It's the way we Minions have served all our lives. We hope that you will accept our apology" Gnarl said as he bowed down to ensure his point, the other Minions following suit.

The Overlord narrowed his eyes, then as he looked upon Rose's face his eyes seemed to soften. He looked again at Gnarl who had stood back up again, and raised his hand. Gnarl expected a hit from him and flinched only to be surprised. He only stuck his hand out. Gnarl couldn't remember the last Master to want to hand-shake a Minion. Cautiously Gnarl reached up and the Overlord gave a firm hand-shake before retiring to his private quarters, Rose following. "This new Master could be the best one yet..." Gnarl thought to himself.

A few hours later after the Blues healing process was finished the Private chamber was finally vacated leaving only the Overlord and Rose. This was the one time he could speak without Gnarl knowing. He always thought that if Gnarl knew he could speak he wouldn't shut up.

"I was a little worried when you went down there. I knew you stood a good chance but there was always the tiny bit of me that thought you would die" Rose said after a short silence. The Overlord looked at her before replying, "You didn't have to be worried. True it looked bad here and there but I made it alive. Besides, it was he that wasn't ready. His plan might have worked if he chose someone else."

"As true as that is, I was still scared. I'm really glad you lived though" The Overlord grinned, "Come on. It'll take more than an army of Minions to keep me down" He joked and they laughed. The moment was abruptly cut short as they heard a knock at the door. After Rose told it to enter and Red Minion asked if they would "Master and Mistress want munchy stuffs?". Overlord couldnt help but smirk at the poorly use of words when Minions spoke. It was a invite to the celebration meal they had prepared. Typical: Minions knew how to walk, kill and cook. Just about do anything but they could never talk right. He took Rose's hand in his own and escorted her to the dining hall.

Far across the lands, in a place no-one never dare to wander, there sat a person. The person was meditating, with its face covered by shadow. The person seemed at peace and remained so when a creature stood next to it. The creature oddly looked like a Minion but was dark in colour. It saw the persons relaxed state and tried to get its attention. "What is it?" The person, sounding female, asked before the creature could poke her. The creature salutes and responds, "Minions ready for orda! Hives in place and Minions be waiting for smashing!" The female opened an eye and looked at the Minion. "Good. Have them prepare me an armour. The sooner we have that done the sooner we move." The Minion saluted again, "Minion Grev deleva orda!" and scurried off to prepare the components. "It will be nice to meet him again..." She thought as she went back to meditation.

Deep within a cavern under the Tower, the Jester began to mutter as he walked further down. Once or twice he tripped due to being in too much thought before finally reaching a deep dark hole. He looked to his side and there stood a stone panel that looked once used as a Tower portal. He knew this area well. The exact area his orders told him to go. No not the "Current Overlords" Order, the last ones. "Master would be so pleased" He mutters as he begins to empty the contents of his bag into the pit. He then waited expectantly down after the items. When nothing happened for a few minutes he mutters "Still more? How much more does this require?" wishing some-one could answer. Still as long as he had access to the Tower and its resources, this wouldn't take more than 2 maybe 3 trips. With one last look down the hole, the Jester turned and walked back towards the Tower. When he got quite a while away the hole illuminated a small dark red light...

Sometime after the celebratory meal, the Overlord and Rose returned to the private quarters. As Rose cleaned up, Overlord looked out to the horizon, deep in thought. Was it really possible to turn the purest of hearts into the most Evilest of the land? If given the choice would he go back? COULD he ever go back? Maybe he wouldn't. Because without Evil, there cannot be Good. The Natural scale would tip. Order would become devastation and then who knows? "This is getting to philosophical" he mutters, as Rose walks in. He acknowledges her presence with a small smile, which she returns. She walks over to the balcony where he stands and looks out to the night with him. "Its a beautiful night tonight" Rose said after a moments silence, the Overlord murmuring in agreement. Rose looked up to him. "Something on your mind, my lord?" After another moment of looking out, he turned to her, not without noticing how she looked more beautiful in the moonlight. "its just...I was thinking about how I might have been. Before all this becoming Evil business. And how Im going to rule the land and-" Rose cut him off, placing a finger to his mouth. Chuckling slightly she replied, "Dont worry about all that now. You've just got back from a life threatening battle. Tonight you just should relax. Worry about the kingdom tomorrow perhaps." Overlord couldn't help but smirk as he took Rose's hand within his own. "Always the one to put things in order, aren't you?" He said earning a chuckle from Rose. "I try. Now about the relaxing prospect..." She trailed off leading him to the master bedroom.

In the depths of the Tower, the minions were settling for the night as well. If one can call moving around quickly, hurting other to get the best spots settling. Gnarl was among them making sure they had every single minion. To a human this would have been impossible as all minions look nearly alike. But to a Minion Master like Gnarl, it was as easy as snapping your fingers. After what seemed like hours, the minions were in their respective Hives and sleeping. Gnarl retreated to his own quarters. Beforehand though, he bumped into the Jester who seemed in a rush to hide something as Gnarl approached. As curious as Gnarl was, he passed it off as Jesters another attempt at making a funny prop. "Only to fail miserably" he added in thought.

Before going into his respectful room, he glanced towards the Overlord's private Quaters. He knew he had already apologised but he felt there was more to let the Sire know he was truly sorry. "Perhaps a Breakfast in bed?" He thought. He smiled as he walked into the door. He has proven to be very tough. Its not everyday someone takes on a full powered Overlord and wins with a few scars. Big things were headed the new Dark Lord. He just knew it.


End file.
